


Espresso

by tinywatermelon



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywatermelon/pseuds/tinywatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has her first day at college and meets up with Raven and Octavia.<br/>The three of them goes to a coffee shop close to the school campus and there is a really cute girl who works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected collision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, english is my second language and my vocabulary isn't that big... so yeah..now you know that :))  
> Hope you like it<3

Clarke opens the door to her new room, it is dark, but the sun shines trough the window and she sees that her roommate has already arrived. But her roommate is nowhere to be found, she is probably out looking around the campus Clarke thinks to herself.  The room has one bed on either side and a little bed table, in the back of the room there is two desks, and chairs that looks really uncomfortable. On the right side there is another door leading to a small bathroom.  

«Clarke, wait up!», Octavia runs trough the hallway to meet Clarke with a big welcoming hug. 

Clarke looks relieved to see Octavia and gives her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek as she runs to her. Octavia has already packed out her stuff and now walking around with her pajamas pants and a white singlet, and her brown long hair is up in a messy bun. 

«CLARKE!», Clarke could hear a familiar voice from the stairs around the corner of the hallway. 

«Raven!», Clarke says under her breath as Octavia takes it out of her lungs.

The three of them stands in the middle of the hallway in a group hug for a couple of minutes. Raven with her long arms around Octavia and Clarke, Octavia with her arms around Clarke, and Clarke with her arms awkwardly at her sides as she loses all her oxygen from the tight hug. 

«Guys, you’re killing me!», Clarke finally says as they releases the hug.

«I’m sorry, I haven’t seen you like… for a whole fucking month girl! How are you?», Octavia says excitingly.

«Uhm, been home, eating ice cream…», 

«That’s not the way to live Clarke. Tonight we are going to Lincoln’s party and YOU my dear, you are going to get so drunk that you will forget everything you did that night!», Raven nods and agrees to what Octavia says. 

«Well, if that gets my mind off Finn…»

«You have to move on Clarke, it’s been a month, and you have eaten enough ice cream to last a lifetime», Raven says in a stern but teasing voice. 

«Yeah, fuck him anyways, he doesn’t know how stupid he was when he dumped you», Octavia says as she gives Clarke a heartfelt hug.

«Let us help you unpack»

«Thanks guys», says Clarke and smiles as they walk in her new room.

It’s true, she really needs to go out and see what the single life has to offer her. But Finn was her first, they had been together since… since forever.  Clarke looks around her room as the other girls unzip her bag. Octavia picks up a small box and opens it, and with a big smile she picks up a picture with all three of them giving their best smiles. Octavia with her hair down and heavy bangs falling almost in her eyes, and Raven with a laugh as she looks at Clarke who has ice cream on her nose tip.  
Raven leans over Octavia’s shoulder to also look at the pictures Clarke has taken with her.

«Ah, I love this picture», Raven says as she takes the picture from Octavia’s hands.

Octavia looks down at the small box again and picks up another picture, on the picture is Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Finn. They are at the beach and all of them a little sun burned. That picture was taken last summer, but it feels like forever.

   
«God, I look horrible in this picture Clarke. I got some pictures you can have where I look much better», Octavia says and gives a strange grimace.

Raven just giggles, «You always look good Octavia».

«You’re right», Octavia nods seriously and agrees. 

After they finish unpacking they walk to the campus to look around. The campus is crowded with people and their parents giving them a hug and not wanting to let go as their child tries to get out of it. Clarke looks at her broken screen on her phone and sees her mother, Abby, has called three times. ‘Shit’, Clarke thinks to herself as she presses the number to her mom and gives her a call. 

 After just one bip tone her mother answers, «Clarke, I have called you three times. What is the point of having a phone when you never answer», Clarke can hear her mother’s anxious voice trough the speakers of her phone. 

 «I was unpacking with Octavia and Raven»

«So you’ve met them, how are they?»

Clarke haven’t even asked how Raven and Octavia’s summer were. She looks at them, their arms locked in each other as they walk happy 100 meter in front of Clarke.

«Shit, uhm, they’re fine. I’m happy to see them»

«Clarke, come on, we are going to the coffee shop», Clarke hear Raven shout and she nods as she takes her hand up to give them a sign that she is coming. 

«Have you met your roommate? Do you have all you need, pencils, notebooks, tampons… condoms?»

«I haven’t met my roommate yet, and yes mom, I have all of that», Clarke says in an embarrassed voice and sighs.

 «Good, text me anytime of the day if you need something»

«Mom, I have to go. I’ll call you later», Clarke says and hangs up before her mother gets a chance to answer. 

Clarke walks in the direction Octavia and Raven went, and after many wrong turns she finally finds the coffee shop. There isn’t many people there, and Clarke sighs in relief as she walks to the register to order her coffee.  Octavia and Raven waves from the end of the room, they have found a little table in a dark corner. The atmosphere here is really relaxing and she can hear 80’s music in the background, and as she waves back at her friends she collides into the edge of a table and jumps from the pain in her hip. That doesn’t help either, because she jumps right in a girl and they both lose their balance and falls to the ground. 

«God, I am so sorry», Clarke says in an embarrassed voice as she gets up and gives the other girl a hand to help her up. 

«No problem, it happens to the best of us», the other girl says. 

Clarke is suddenly speechless as she looks at the girl. She has brown hair and it’s in a long braid, and her green eyes looks at Clarke. She is taller than Clarke, but not by much. She wears black jeans and a grey tank top where it’s a logo of a unfamiliar band.

«I am Clarke», Clarke says and puts her hand up to give the brunette a handshake. 

 «I am Lexa, nice to bump into you», Lexa says and returns the handshake. 

Clarke just gives her a stupid smile, and Lexa smiles back, which gives Clarke butterflies.

«I am working here, you want me to take your order?», Lexa asks interrupting Clarke’s stupid smile. 

Clarke nods and they both goes to the register. 

  «Uhm, an espresso thank you», Clarke finally says after a couple of seconds of gazing at Lexa.

«Espresso coming up», Lexa says and smiles back.


	2. Cyte coffi shup grrl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia and Clarke are going to a party Octavia's crush, Lincoln, is hosting.  
> Clarke and Raven gets really drunk, like really. And finally Clarke meets her roommate for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Clarke says drunk shit, so I translated if someone doesn't understand drunk Clarke :))
> 
> nooooo… I ws enjyng myfelf --> Nooo... I was enjoying myself  
> Cyte coffi shup grrl? --> Cute coffee shop girl?

When Clarke enters her room her roommate is still nowhere to be found, and suddenly a bip sound comes from her jeans. She picks up her phone from her tight jeans and sees that Octavia texted her. 

18:16 Octavia: put on something hot!

18:17 Clarke: doesn’t I always look hot? ;))

18:17 Octavia: something even hotter dumbass. 

18:18 Clarke: whatever. 

18:18 Octavia: that’s MY girl<33

Clarke walks over to her closet and stares at her clothes, and after several minutes she hears a knock.

  «Comin-», Clarke gets cut off as the door swings open, and Octavia poses sexy in the door opening.

 Octavia and Raven are roommates and lives in the dorm room just above her own, it’s literally just two steps and then you’re in their room. 

Octavia wears black tight leather pants and a loose white t-shirt with a sexy opening at the back, and she got a smokey eyeshadow with a really smooth eyeliner going over her eyelids. 

«Wow», Clarke stands in her underwear and checking her best friend out. 

«I am trying to impress Lincoln», Octavia says embarrassed. Lincoln is the boy they are going to, and Octavia has a huge crush on him. They met yesterday or something, and they really hit it off. 

After 20 minutes Clarke is also ready. She wears wine red tight pants and a tank top that are open on the sides and you can see her black bra underneath. She hasn’t gone all crazy with her makeup like Octavia did, but she put some mascara on and marked her eyebrows a little. Raven wears black skirt that is high waisted and a short white top that makes her belly button visible. Her makeup is pretty neutral, except her red lipstick.

As the three of them walks out the door Clarke looks at her room and smiles, pleased with how she decorated her side of the room. She put up all her pictures on the wall over her desk, and all together they are shaped like a big heart. She put two tea cups on her bedside table, she brought two with her in case she had company or wanted to share drinks with her roommate.

When they arrive Clarke suddenly regrets her decision on coming, she already misses her room and she just want to keep decorating it. The place is pretty big for being a fraternity house, even though it feels pretty cramped because of the fifty people at the party. Clarke eyes are already looking for escape places in the house, but every corner is filled with people hooking up, flirting, arguing or fighting. 

«Clarke, Raven, Octavia!», Clarke turns and she sees Monty and Jasper jumping up and down to come in contact with them. 

Octavia waves back and takes Raven and Clarke in her hands and drags them trough the folk mass. Octavia doesn’t look like a very strong person, but she just runs trough all the people with no problem as she pushes them away. While Raven says sorry for everyone Octavia pushes a little to hard.

When they finally arrives where Monty and Jasper stands they all go in for a big group hug. It’s almost stupid how much Clarke has missed this and these wonderful moments when they are all together (almost everyone, where is Bellamy?).   

«Hey guys, I don’t hope you enjoy the hug too much without me», they all turn and sees Bellamy standing in the door opening. 

Before he opens his mouth again to say something he is on the floor on the bottom with all five of them on top of him. Bellamy is Octavia’s older brother, and has already gone to the college a year.

After two hours Clarke are lost and have no idea how much she has had of that fantastic punch. Before she walks outside to breath some fresh air she gets dragged to the side and sees Raven with her hand around Clarke’s arm. Her eyes are intense and she looks first at Clarke’s blue eyes, then at her lips. Raven presses their bodies together, and their breaths are now joined as their nose tips touches.  
 Then suddenly Clarke can feel a hand on her shoulder pushing Raven and Clarke away from each other. 

«Guys, guys! You’re drunk, and you can’t hook up, because I don’t wanna be your third wheel», Octavia has found them and just looks at them awkwardly.

«I need to find Lincoln»

«I saw him walking outside, and Octavia chill out, let us have some fun», Raven says as she points the direction she saw Lincoln went.

Before Raven gets to finish her sentence Clarke has already disappeared into the kitchen. Clarke takes a red plastic cup and fills it up with beer, she looks over at some boys trying throw a coin into a cup. Clarke laughs at them from a distance, but the boys heard her.

«So you think you can do better blondie?», one of the boys points at her and drags her to their table. 

«Well, I don’t know. Tell me the rules», Clarke says as she gives the other boy at the table a little wink. 

«You have to take this coin on your nose», says the boy who dragged Clarke to their table as he shows her what he means. 

«Then you have to get your coin, that is on your nose, in to the cup», the boy says as he hits the cup with his coin.

«SCORE!», the two boys high five each other. 

«When you hit the cup with your coin your opponent has to shot», one of the boys says as he give Clarke a shot. 

Clarke drinks it down and then takes the back of her hand to wipe her mouth clean. 

After God knows how many rounds Octavia drags Clarke outside, and in her other hand is Raven who is pretty drunk too. 

«God, you make me feel like a mom with two rebellious kids. Let’s go home»

«nooooo… I ws enjyng myfelf», Clarke says as she falls to the ground face first.

As Octavia helps Clarke up on her two feet again they hear a big bang.

«Ouch!», Raven screams.

Raven walked right into a light-post and are holding her hands over her left eye. 

«Fuck», Octavia sighs to herself.

After thirty minutes the three of them finally arrives to their dorm rooms. Octavia let’s Clarke sit on the floor of the hallway as she helps Raven get to bed in their own room. 

When Octavia returns to Clarke she sees the blond girl sleeping at the floor. 

«This was not what I meant when I said drink to you don’t remember shit…», Octavia says to herself. 

When Clarke stumbles over her doorframe of her own room a girl on the opposite side of Clarke’s bed jumps up.

«Clarke?», Clarke roommates whispers questioning.

«Cyte coffi shup grrl?», Clarke asks back.

Octavia recognizes Clarke’s roommate from when they bought coffee earlier that day. Her name is Lexa or something, Clarke told Octavia and Raven about it when she got her coffee. 

«I can take it from here», Lexa says with a concerned voice. 

«Thanks», Octavia nods.


	3. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is really hangover and then she goes to the coffee shop were Lexa work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, this chapter may be a bit boring... but yeah.. now you know that too :))<3 And I am sorry for my bad english and all of that shit:)

It’s Sunday morning, the sun is shining, the trees shifts in the warm breeze, you can't hear a sound from the other dorm rooms, and the birds are singing.

«SHUT THE FUCK UP BIRDS!», Clarke shouts from underneath her cover. 

She is half awake as she tries to shut out every little sounds she hears, because everything in her head is aching. It feels like small hobbits are stamping inside hear head and are wearing high heels as they sing «All the single ladies» in a skirllex version.  Lexa on the other side of the room is sleeping safe and sound with her pillow snuggled in her arms, and gives out a little grunt when she hears Clarke is awake.

«Good morning sunshine», Lexa says ironically, but tries to not annoy her roommate. 

Clarke just goes deeper inside of her little cocoon and replies with a snore. But then she remembers who her roommate is and looks up at Lexa and tries to give her a smile, but fails. 

«I’m sorry… uhm, what time is it?», Clarke finally says after Lexa walks up and goes to the bathroom to give her some water. 

Lexa looks down at her wrist watch, «It’s ten past nine»

«I hope I didn’t bother you too much last night…»

«No, but you were pretty funny though», Lexa says and gives Clarke her a glass filled with water. 

«Thanks», Clarke nods.

 «I don’t usually get that drunk», Clarke says and looks down at her water she was just given. 

Lexa only nods and doesn’t look very convinced. She walks over to her closet to dress herself, because she is now only wearing an oversized t-shirt and a black panty. When she bends down to pick up something from the floor Clarke gasps. ’That ass though’ Clarke thinks to herself and tries not to stare too much, but Lexa notices. 

«Enjoying the view?», Lexa laughs.

Clarke looks embarrassed down at her water trying to disappear from what just happened.   After a couple of minutes Lexa is fully dressed and walks to their bathroom to make some finishing touches, and when she gets back Clarke pretends to be sleeping. 

«I have to go to work, I’ll see you later», Lexa says as she walks out to the hallway. 

Two hours later the door opens and Octavia walks in with a big smile on her face, and behind her is Raven with sunglasses on. 

«Good morning my beautiful blond haired friend!», Octavia says as she jumps on Clarke who still lays in her bed with a pillow over her head. 

«Trying to sleep over here», Clarke grunts. 

«You are not going to sleep on my watch, we are not sitting inside with this beautiful weather!», says Octavia while Raven drags a chair to Clarke’s bedside and sits down.

Octavia gives Clarke a sigh and picks up her water glass. 

  «I don’t wanna do this, but you make me no choice», Octavia says stern, and drags the pillow off Clarke’s face and throws the remaining water from the glass at Clarke’s face. 

«What the hell Octavia?!», Clarke screams and pushes Octavia off her bed.

Octavia laughs hysterical as she looks at Clarke’s angry face as Raven and Clarke put their hands over their own ears at the same time.

 «Oh, I’m sorry, am I too loud?», whispers Octavia trying to hold her laugh. 

Then Raven takes her sunglasses off, and Clarke joins Octavia and laughs hard. Raven is blue and red around her left eye, and there’s a little bruise right under her eyebrow.

«What the hell happened to you?», Clarke asks and laughs even harder. 

«She walked into a light-post», Octavia answers trying to look serious.

Raven just walks out of the room and back to her own, and gives her friends a loud sigh before the door closes behind her. 

«Soo… I noticed who your roommate is», Octavia says teasing and gives Clarke a light push on her shoulder. 

«I stared at her ass, and she totally noticed it», Clarke says embarrassed.

Octavia slips out a little laugh, «That’s my girl, already checking her roommate out». Then she continues with a more serious tone in her voice, «I’m glad seeing you not thinking about Finn, and that you’re moving on».

 «Moving on by checking out my hot roommate?»

«It’s a start, but I’ll leave you now, cause’ I am going to meet Lincoln. And I can see you are still pretty hangover from last night», is the last thing Octavia says before she walks out the door. 

After Clarke had put on some clothes she walked around her room thinking about her first class that is tomorrow will be like, then her thoughts wandered to Lexa. ‘I wonder what major Lexa takes, maybe I can ask her out and get the answer that way? Ask her out for coffee or something? No, that’s stupid… She works at a coffee shop’, then Clarke laughs at herself and her own thoughts. 

Clarke takes a quick glance over her room to checks if it is tidy enough to leave, and then she begins to walk toward the coffee shop where Lexa works.  
When she take her first step outside in the sun she squints by the brightness, but then she just looks down at the ground trying to block the sun with her hair. And takes her earbuds in her ear to shut out the loud annoying noises. 

Clarke takes out her earbuds and sees Lexa standing behind the register and takes orders, looking cute as… as a rainbow(?). ‘Wtf Clarke, cute as a rainbow?’. Clarke gives herself a strange grimace as she walks in and shakes off her thoughts about rainbows and Lexa. 

Lexa gives Clarke a smile and a little wave when she sees her walking inside the coffee shop, «Hey, Clarke. What can I get you?».

«I’ll have an espresso thank you», Clarke says as she finds some money in her jacket. 

«No, please, this one is on the house», Lexa says and puts her hand up to stop Clarke from paying.    
«Thanks»

When Lexa comes to Clarke’s table with an espresso she points at Clarke’s notebook, which is full of drawings. 

«Wow, that’s really good!», Lexa says enthusiastic.

«Eh, thanks»

«Can I join you?», Lexa asks as she swoops onto the other chair at the table. 

Clarke nods and gives her a friendly smile as Lexa waves at her colleagues to notice them she’s taking a break. 

«So you had fun last night?», Lexa asks teasingly.

«Yeah, let’s just not talk about that…»

«Fine by me. Now tell me, or no. Let me guess. Are you taking the art major?»

«That’s me!»

‘God, why did you say that Clarke. Now you sound so stupid’. Clarke rolls her eyes at herself.

«My friend Anya has also art as major, maybe you meet her tomorrow», Lexa says and smiles at Clarke’s reply from her last question. 

«Cool! And which major are you taking?», Clarke asks back.

«I’m taking history»

Their conversation ends after ten minutes when Lexa’s break ends, and Clarke waits for her to finish for the day so they can walk back together to their dorm. On their way back they don’t really exchange many words to each other before they walk in to their hallway. 

«Wanna have movie night, you know… get to know each other?» 

Lexa just laughs at the blond girl by seeing how awkward she is trying to not ask awkwardly.

 «Sure, we can even braid each others hair. Do you have something in mind?»

«Nah, I am fine with whatever…but I didn’t take with me a lot of movies, so… I like… got the Notebook…» Clarke says embarrassed. 

«Well, that’s really not my taste. But we can totally watch it and put the volume on low and talk over it»

They do as Lexa said and now they are sitting on Clarke's bed, shoulder to shoulder, and Clarke's laptop on their lap. They sit and watches the movie in silence, then after ten minutes the silence finally breaks.

«You want me to make some tea or something?», Clarke asks.

«I’m fine, thanks»

«But I have to ask you something…», Clarke looks down at her hands which are tangled in each other. 

«Yes?», Lexa answers questioning. 

«You said you could braid my hair… so, uhm, can you braid my hair?»

Lexa’s lips goes up into a little smirk by seeing how cute her roommate actually is.   

«Sure»


	4. Fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has gone to college for two months now, and her friendship with Lexa is really going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty random and not very well written chapter... but yeah... here it goes..

«Clarke?», Lexa says and pokes Clarke's shoulder. 

Clarke rolls over and turns away from Lexa annoyed. 

«Clarke, you have overslept», Lexa says and tries to turn the blonde back. 

Within seconds Clarke’s eyes are open and looks at Lexa in shock. She picks up her phone from her bedside table, and her eyes opens wildly when she looks at the time. ‘Shit’, Clarke screams in her head. She has never been late to class the two months she has gone to college. 

  «Shit, thank you Lexa!»

Lexa nods and before Lexa even sets her first foot in her bed again Clarke is up and starts brushing her teethes. After five minutes the door slams and she is out of the dorm and runs towards her first class of the day. When she gets there it is no one there. ‘Wtf?’, Clarke thinks to herself and looks at her phone. In the corner of her screen it says, Saturday. 

«Fuck you», Clarke says angrily when she’s back in their dorm room. 

 «Hmm…?», Lexa mumbles from her bed and tries to play innocent. 

«It’s fucking Saturday»

Lexa tries to hold her laugh, but fails miserably. Her hole body shakes from her laugh. But in seconds Clarke is jumping on her bed and tries to annoy the shit out of her, which doesn’t work. 

«You fucking asshole!», Clarke says under her breath as she keeps jumping in the other girls bed. 

«It’s kind of funny though», Lexa giggles. 

«Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny», Clark says sarcastically. 

After a minute or so the jumping is still not annoying Lexa, in Clarke’s disappointment, and she stops. When she stops Lexa gets up and goes out to take a shower, because in their bathroom there is only a sink and toilet.  She gets back to a sleeping Clarke and starts to dress herself for work. Before she walks out the door and into the hallway outside she gives a little smirk to Clarke who is still sleeping. 

When two hours has pasted Clarke is awake again and walks over to Raven and Octavia’s room.

«Heyyy, missed me?!», Clarke almost shouts as she opens the door to her friends room. 

«God, what’s up with you?», Octavia grunts from her sleeping position.

«Nothing, just bored», Clarke smiles at Octavia and jumps in her bed. 

«Go bother someone else»

Clarke jumps off Octavia’s bed and onto Raven’s instead. Her face goes right up to Raven’s and she whispers slowly and annoying, «heeeeeeeey». 

«Wtf Clarke?», Raven says as she takes her hand in Clarke’s face and pushes her away. 

«Stop being such a creep and go back to your own room. Bother Lexa or something», Octavia says facing the wall.

«She’s at work, and she tricked me into thinking it was a school day. And now I have to get my hyperness out of the system»

Clarke finally returns to her own room after Octavia and Raven got seriously annoyed by her. She takes her pencil and her drawing book and begins to draw, and after an hour or so she has drawn a portrait of monkey with pink goggles on. ‘Well, that’s random’ Clarke thinks to herself and lets out a little laugh. Just as she puts her drawing book at her bed someone knocks at her door. 

«Come in», Clarke answers to the knocking. 

Jasper opens the door slowly with Monty closely behind him. When they both are inside her room Monty looks at her drawing and smiles.

«What’s this, a monkey?», Monty asks and looks funny at Clarke. 

«Yeah, I was bored»

«Well, we are here to take you out of this boredom!», Jasper says excitingly. 

«You are going to Bellamy tonight and we all are going to get drunk as fuu-»

«No, last time I got drunk it didn’t end so good», Clarke cuts Jasper off.

«Yeah, we heard», Monty laughs. 

«You can take your roommate with you», Jasper asks hopefully. 

«I’ll think about it», Clarke answers.

The two boys walks out of her room, and you can hear them laughing at a joke Jasper said till they’re out of the building. 

After a couple of hours of boredom Clarke can hear someone behind her door. It’s Lexa, and she has two cups in her hand. Before Clarke opens her mouth to say something Lexa gives her a cup of newly brewed coffee. 

«It’s an excuse for pranking you earlier today. It’s espresso, right?»

Clarke nods and gives a thankful smile back at the brunette. Lexa hops in Clarke’s bed as she kicks off her shoes, and they both sit shoulder to shoulder as they enjoy their coffee. Lexa smiles a little but tries to hide it when the blonde girl leans her head at her shoulder. It’s s strange kind of tension between them, they both want to get closer to each other but none of them can handle a rejection. 

The two months they now have been roommates have made them really good friends, they have had long chats after the sun has gone down, and Clarke has visited Lexa a lot at her work where they laugh and goof around. There have been many scenarios where Lexa has gotten in trouble because she forgets to work and only talks with Clarke. But if you were Lexa’s boss it was obvious that the two girl felt something for each other, something none of them dared to say. 

It is Clarke who breaks the silence; «A friend of mine is throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?».

«Sure, sounds fun»

When they arrive at Bellamy’s fraternity house they both are greeted with a welcome drink. There isn’t as many people here as it were at Lincoln’s party, but it feels pretty cramped. And out of nowhere Bellamy stands right in front of Clarke and gives her the biggest hug.

«Clarke, you made it!», Bellamy shouts in Clarke’s ear when he wraps his muscular arms around her, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. 

«This is Lexa, my roommate», Clarke says under her breath and points at Lexa who stands only two meters away from their awkward hugging. 

Bellamy doesn’t let go of Clarke and drags her with him as he greets Lexa. 

«Hello, I’m Bellamy», Bellamy says and gives Lexa a firm handshake. 

«Lexa», Lexa nods, nods in disappointment.

«Go back to your friends Bell, we’ll help ourselves», Clarke says and pushes Bellamy in the direction of his friends. He nods back, and gives his other friends a big smile as he returns. 

Lexa’s face goes from smiling to a downward pout, and then goes back to a smile before Clarke notices. She feels so embarrassed by how she didn’t know Clarke has a boyfriend, of course she has a boyfriend. 

The night grows older, people gets louder and drunker, and Clarke still can’t find Jasper or Monty. They who are the only reason she came. She hasn’t had a lot to drink because she is still embarrassed about how drunk she got last time, and she don’t want Lexa to see that side of her anytime soon. Because that side of her may say things about Clarke and her feelings toward Lexa.  But as the thought of her feelings toward Lexa goes out of her head, she sees her roommate sitting on the stairs outside. Clarke immediately takes a seat at the stairs, and now the brunette and the blond sits next to each other looking up at the stars. 

«Hey, where have you been?», Clarke asks to break the silence.

«Looked around, have had some drinks, nothing special. Where have you been?», Lexa says cooly back at Clarke. 

«Wandering around, looking for Monty and Jasper. And you just disappeared», Clarke says and looks down at the autumn leaves at the ground. 

«And… Bellamy?», Lexa asks almost irritated. 

«I don’t know, flirting with someone I think», Clarke says surprised, surprised by why she wondered about Bellamy. 

«You let your boyfriend flirt with someone else?», Lexa asks in shock, in shock by Clarke’s open relationship. But Clarke only laughs. 

«What’s so funny?», Lexa asks, but only wanting this strange conversation to end. 

«You thought Bellamy and I are a couple? He’s like my brother, brother from another mother», Clarke laughs even harder by the thought of him and her being a thing. 

«Oh», Lexa sighs out in relief and embarrassment.

«Is that the reason you have been avoiding me the hole time we’ve been here?», Clarke asks, then she finally understands what’s happening and her own question toward Lexa, «Were you jealous?» Clarke teases and giggles. 

And then Clarke tenses up. Lexa’s hand now relaxes on Clarke’s thigh, and her other hand on her neck. She looks deeply intense into Clarke’s eyes. But Clarke can feel how unsure Lexa is, and relaxes her shoulder to make sure Lexa knows she want her too.  They lean their head against each other. Clarke’s heart beats so fast she may need a doctor to check if she’s okay. The hand that relaxes on Clarke’s thigh goes a little further down to feel the warmth of Clarke. Clarke closes her eyes in enjoyment and excitement of what’s coming next. 

From nowhere Jasper stand in front of them, «Hey Clarke, I haven’t seen-», Jasper looks at them speechless, «-you around»

 Lexa loosens the grip, and Clarke lips meets nothing. 

«Did I come in a inconvenient time?», Jasper asks teasingly and his face relaxes. 

«It’s okay», Lexa sighs.

Before Clarke gets the chance to say something Lexa has already walked inside again. ‘It’s like a curse to me that I never get to kiss anyone at parties’, Clarke says ironically to herself.


	5. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya isn't healthy for Lexa's mental health, or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry, I have rewritten this god damn chapter like a 1000 times, and I am never satisfied... But this is what you get from a beginner who just don't know what to write...
> 
> And this chapter is kind of in Lexa's point of view:)
> 
> I haven't written in like, forever with this story, so I'm sorry for the new writing "style"... and yeah... enjoy... and there is probably some writing error because I wanted to publish this now, so I didn't go trough it..

Lexa walked away from almost kissing Clarke for over an hour ago, and was now sitting in Anya’s room. 

"So, you almost kissed Clarke, you walked away, and now you are here. Why?", Anya asks with a blend of confused and a teasing voice. 

"I don’t know Anya. If I were to kiss Clarke at the party I would regret kissing her the first time at a boring frat part—" Anya cuts Lexa of right there before she gets to finish her sentence.

"I doesn’t matter where and how you kiss her, if she feels the same it really doesn’t matter.", Anya looks at Lexa seriously to boost her self confidence. 

"What if I have read everything wrong?", Lexa looks more and more unsure by the minute. 

"I DARE you to kiss her before this weekend is over", Anya smirks with a winning smile, because Lexa never turns down a dare. 

"Fine, now let me braid my hair in peace", Lexa sighs in defeat. 

—

"Do I smell my favorite tea?!", Clarke ran through their dorm room and almost stumbled over the doorframe. 

"I gathered some pillows and made you your favorite tea, I’m ready for movie night", Lexa smiles and pats the place beside her to make Clarke sit down there. 

"My God! You are the bestest of friend of all my friends!", Clarke exclaims.

As soon as Clarke said that the door to the hallway swings open, and Octavia stands in the middle of the door in shock. "Excuse me?! I heard someone is a better friend than me?!", Octavia says jokingly hurt, but very seriously. 

"Oh, it’s on Lexapexa you little frextahh!", Octavia says daringly and make a strange grimace from what she just said. She then points at Lexa, holding eye contact and slowly walks out and closes the door even slower. 

"Well, she did one time make me a surprise party and made a cardboard box out of my celebrity crush…", Clarke explains to Lexa who just sits in her bed confused. 

"Don’t look so confused, I don’t blame her for not getting the real deal. Celebrities are difficult to get these days", Clarke explains again, as she have to protect Octavia from Lexa’s confused eyes. 

 The only thing Lexa understands is that Clarke said friend. Of course it would be strange to say something else, but it still felt like a spear going slowly trough her gut. Her mind almost wandered to a place far far away, but then she felt Clarke’s hand on her thigh as she looks down at their movie collection. 

"Howl’s moving castle!! We gotta see this, I love this", Clarke says excitingly as she opened the disc holder.  
Clarke had one day come back with a bag of movies after a trip home one weekend. They made a promise to watch every single one of them before the semester ended. There were some movies Lexa had seen and some she never heard of, and after she said she had never watched a single movie that Hayao Miyazaki had made Clarke almost cried. 

They put the volume low as usual to talk over it, but now they had nothing to say. After their almost kiss two days ago, everything had been kind of awkward, but not noticeably by anyone else but them. After 15 minutes with silence and the movie on low volume Lexa opened her mouth to say something. 

"Would you… uhm… maybe, only if you want to, go…" Clarke’s blue eyes looked directly into Lexa’s soul, and her nervousness took overhand, so she switched the subject, "I love this movie". Was the sentenced Lexa’s mind came up with instead of asking Clarke to go on a date with her. 

"We are only 15 minutes in Lexa…—" Clarke said. Lexa looked disappointed for no reason, but then Clarke wasn’t finished talking, "— and of course I want to go out with you.". Lexa smiled in relief and giddiness. 

"I hope you were going to ask that, or this would be really embarrassing" Clarke said and slowly moved a little further from Lexa. 

'Shit, say something Lexa', Lexa hadn’t said a word, and Clarke took that as a rejection. Clarke were now moving away from Lexa. 'shitshitshit, do something'. Suddenly she puhsed her computer off her lap and grabbed Clarke’s neck and dove in head first. Their foreheads banged against each other and both said "ouch" in unison. 

'Well now you fucked up Lexa, good work. Let us all give a round of applause for stupid Lexa', Lexa thought to herself as her cheeks redden in embarrassment. 

Before the round of applause in her head startet, Clarke leaned in slowly and kissed her. After seconds of a confused Lexa, she began to move her lips against Clarke, and it felt so much better than she thought. 

Clarke placed a hand around Lexa’s neck and the other one on her waist as she slowly pushed the brunette down on her bed. After a couple of minutes Lexa finally understood what were happening, and now she could finally get the round of applause she deserved, inside her head… 

Her tongue asked for permission and the blonde happily accepted it. She even dared to take her own hands under Clarke’s soft sweater. The other girl shuddered and placed one of Lexa’s hands on her breasts and squeezed lightly.

Lexa then slowly tugged at Clarke’s sweater as a hint if she could take it off. She then smiled widely as Clarke pecked her cheek and threw her sweater on the floor and was now above Lexa in just a pair of sleeping shorts. 

Luckily for Lexa, Clarke didn’t wear a bra, and got a full view of Clarke perfect breasts. She pushed herself up and starting nipping at Clarke’s hardened nipples. But the blonde lightly pushed Lexa down against her bed and tugged at her singlet.

"Your turn", Clarke hummed as she kissed Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa gladly discarded her singlet and brought Clarke up to her own lips as her singlet flew to the other side of their room. Lexa then gasped as Clarke slowly began grinding against her with her knee between Lexa’s thighs. 

"fuck", was the only sound that came out of Lexa at the moment. 

Clarke took that as a signal, and moved against her harder and they both got in a good rhythm. She bit softly down at Lexa’s protruding hipbone, to ask for permission if it were okay to go any further. Lexa smiled at how sincere Clarke were and lifted her hips to help Clarke take off her pants. 

"You are so wet Lexa", Clarke almost moaned as she cupped Lexa’s warm center. Lexa was wet trough her panties only from a little foreplay, she would be embarrassed but it didn’t look that Clarke minded it, more like if it turned her even more on. 

Clarke begun to softly kiss Lexa above her knee and slowly moved up as she even slower pulled down the now very turned on brunette’s panties. 

"Your bra is on", Clarke mumbled as she neared the place Lexa needed her the most. 

"What?", Lexa didn’t hear what Clarke said, then suddenly without notice her bra were now on the floor, and Clarke begun sucking and nipping Lexa’s peeked nipples. 

Clarke switched to Lexa’s other nipple and begun circling her clit, Lexa moaned loud, it was so loud it sounded like a porn moan. Clarke shuddered at the sound and removed her fingers, only to slowly make circles with her tongue on Lexa’s clit instead. Lexa’s leg were now wide open for Clarke. 

"Clarke—", Lexa half moaned "— I need you inside".

Lexa were ready to beg for what she wanted, but to her surprise Clarke pushed two fingers inside her easily at her command. Every thrust made Lexa moan even louder, the brunette were now preparing herself for the orgasm of the century. After two thrusts Clarke curled her fingers inside Lexa, and Lexa came hard and fast, and so very loud. 

The blonde was still inside the brunette as she came down from her orgasm. What Lexa wasn’t prepared for was that Clarke was already starting round two. After seconds Clarke could feel Lexa’s walls clenching against her fingers again, and then Lexa came for the second time. 

Clarke sat up and smiled widely at Lexa, and then put her two fingers, that were for two seconds ago inside her, to her mouth and licked them clean. 

Lexa could almost feel her third orgasm on it’s way just from that. But instead she dragged Clarke down and tasted herself on the blonde's lips. 

 "Your turn".


End file.
